An Enemy Underneath
Prologue A pale gray she-cat walked down a staircase-like pile of jagged stones with four apprentices tagging along behind her. "Thornleap, why have you taken us here?" asked a golden she-cat. Thornleap did not reply as she contenued to walk down the stones. A pale gray she-cat paused as she was half-way down, but a brown tabby tom nudged her to keep walking. When the cats got to the bottom they caught the sight of a large black tom with icey blue eyes. The golden apprentice jumped at the sight of him. "Why have you come here?" rasped the black tom. "Coldeye, it is me, Thornleap," mewed the pale she-cat. "Oh yeah, you're a MountainClan cat, right?" sneered Coldeye. "I was a MountainClan cat, now I'm... well, I'll explain later," meowed Thornleap. "Now, I've heard that your leader, Amberstar, has passed away and that Tornpelt is now your leader." "That is true, and I am now deputy," meowed the black tom. "Good, now I must see him. I have a deal to make with him," mewed Thornleap grimly. Chapter One A gray she-cat walked into a large, old, hollow tree, and padded over to a small light brown tom. "It is a full moon tonight" the she-cat started. "Have you chosen with cats to take to the clan meet?" The tom turned his head to her. "Yes, go tell Yarrowtail, Smallwhisker, and Rockpelt that they have been chosen." meowed the tom. "Okay, I will do that, Shrewstar," purred the she-cat. Outside in a field with a thin river running a dark ginger tom pads into a hut made out of brambles. In the den he walked over to a light ginger she-cat nursing three kits. "How are your kits, Sandfoot?" Asked the tom. "They're fine, Redwing," mewed Sandfoot. "Did you have any trouble kitting?" asked Redwing. "No, everything was fine." meowed Sandfoot. Sandfoot twitched her tail to a brown and white she-kit. "That one is Doekit," mewed Sandfoot. Redwing pawed at a white she-kit with gold and ginger patches. "Which one is this?" asked Redwing. "That one is Sweetkit," answered Sandfoot. Sandfoot pointed her tail to a gray tom kit. "And that one is Nettlekit," purred Sandfoot. Chapter Two In an underground cavern a dark gray tom leaped atop a jagged ledge. "Cats of CaveClan," the tom started. "I, Tornstar, have a special announcement to make." "We have always lived our lives secretly from the other clans, but now it is time for us to make ourselves known." Tornstar meowed. "The other Clans are extremely aggressive, so we need more warriors, so from now on apprentices will be given one moon of hard training before they become a warrior." "You can't do that!" hissed an elderly she-cat. "I'm the leader of CaveClan, I can do what I want!" snarled Tornstar. "Why do you want to rush apprentice training, and have our clan known? Are you planing an attack!?" hissed the she-cat. "Clawtooth, I have no intention of doing that, I'm just preparing our clan for when we show ourselves to the other Clans" mewed Tornstar. "Why are we in the first place!?" exclaimed Clawtooth. "This would never happen if Amberstar was still the leader of CaveClan!" "Well, she's not and I am," growled Tornstar. "Now, Clawtooth," started Coldeye, the CaveClan deputy. "You know that Amberstar was murdered by Rabbitnose and that Tornstar avenged Amberstar's death by killing Rabbitnose, so he is the rightful leader and we must obey his orders." finished the deputy. "I was a very close friend of Rabbitnose, and he would never do that!" Clawtooth spat. "How do I know you didn't kill Amberstar and Rabbitnose so you could become leader!" "Clawtooth, how dare you question my loyalty?" Tornstar screeched back. Clawtooth hissed at the CaveClan leader as she walked toward the elders den. "Okay, so it is settled that we will train our apprentices for only one moon, and since our apprentices have been training for over one moon we will go ahead and make them warriors." meowed the CaveClan leader. Chapter Three A small, white she-cat was lying on a bed of moss in a thicket. The she-cat was nursing three kits, one was white like her, and the others were white with dark orange patches. A tom walked into the thicket. "How are your kits, Lilacpetal?" He asked. "Fine, Greengrass." answered Lilacpetal. "What are their names?" asked Greengrass. "I don't know what to name them at the moment..." Lilacpetal started. "I think I'll wait until they mature a little before I name them" "Okay, they will grow up to be fine warriors of HillsideClan!" replied Greengrass. Meanwhille in the NectarClan camp, a calico queen was sleeping in the nursery. While she was, her kit, Willowkit snuck out and wondered into the apprentice den. A light brown spotted she-cat walked towards the grayish-brown she-kit. "Hi, little kit, what are you doing in the apprentice den?" mewed the apprentice. Willowkit was slightly frightened by her, and squeaked, "I was bored in the nursery, so I decided to explore the camp." "Well, aren't there any other kits to play with in the nursery?" asked the apprentice. "Well, there's my brother, Woollykit, but he's too lazy to play with, and Sweetkit, Doekit, and Nettlekit have just now been born, so I can't play with them" replied Willowkit. "So, what is your name?" asked Willowkit. "Leopardpaw" answered the apprentice. "Are you training to be a warrior" asked Willowkit. "No, I'm training to be a medicine cat" started Leopardpaw. "I was trianing to be a warrior, but then I had a dream where a gray tom told me I should become the medicine cat." "Who was he?" asked Willowkit. "I don't know, but I assume he was the medicine cat before Whitesky and Poppyberry," answered Leopardpaw. "Well, I need to get back to the nursery before my mother, Tansyfur wakes up and sees that I'm gone," mewed Willowkit. "Okay, bye" meowed Leopardpaw. "Leopardpaw, even though am a kit and your an apprentice, can we be friends?" asked Willowkit. "Yes!" replied Leopardpaw. Chapter Four A group of MountainClan cats were slowly walking down a mountain, when Clawtooth approached them. "Why are you trespassing on MountainClan terratory?" growled Snowstar, the MountainClan leader. She was crouching in an attack pose. "I have not come to attack you," replied Clawtooth. "I have come to warn you about a threat to all the clans of this forest" "How do we know we can trust you?" hissed the white she-cat. Clawtooth did not reply to that and was quiet for a while, then said, "A cat formerly from your Clan has been meeting with my clan leader potting to take over the forest." Snowstar jumped when she heard Clawtooth say a cat formerly from her clan, because it reminded her of Thornleap. "What Clan have you come from?" Asked Snowstar. "Well, not many cats know of it, but I come from CaveClan." answered Clawtooth. At first Snowstar didn't believe Clawtooth, but then remembered something that happened in her past. Snowstar remembered a time when she and Thornleap were young, they were Snowpaw and Thornpaw then. Snowpaw and Thornpaw were playing near the bottom of the Mountain, then Thornpaw slipped and fell in a hole leading to an underground cavern. Snowpaw went into the hole after Thornpaw. In the cavern Snowpaw saw a large dark orange tabby she-cat. The tabby said her name was Amberstar. Snowpaw notised that Thornpaw had fallen in love with a young warrior named Snaketooth. Amberstar showed Snowpaw and Thornpaw the way out of the cave, but after Thornleap became a warrior she sneaked out every once and a while to see Snaketooth, Snowstar was the only cat who knew of this. Chapter Five "Why would Thornleap need help from CaveClan; she was the FieldClan deputy!" started a black and white tom from behind Snowstar and Clawtooth. "Couldn't she just kill Foxstar, to make herself leader?" "I overheard Thornleap and Tornstar talking and heard them say that they would take over the forest by taking over the surface clans, then the other underground clan, JewelClan, then Thornleap would become join CaveClan." answered Clawtooth. "That still doesn't make any sense!" started Snowstar "Why would Thornleap want to help CaveClan take over the forest?" "One day I heard Thornleap talking to four apprentices," mewed Clawtooth. "She said that after ClaveClan takes over the forest, she'll work her way up the deputy, then kill Tornstar" "But, why couldn't she do that in FieldClan?" asked an orange and white she-cat. "I guess it's because she thought this would be an easier and more powerful way to to take over the forest," answered Clawtooth. Clawtooth suddenly stopped walking. Snowstar stopped walking and turned her head to her. "Why have you stopped, aren't you coming to the Clan meeting with us?" Asked Snowstar. "I forgot to warn you, that there are CaveClan cats surrounding the bottom of the mountain." mewed Clawtooth. Chapter Six A group of cat cats were sitting on a huge flat rock. A group of MountainClan cats and four FieldClan apprentices were approaching the rock. They were covered with scars. "See, I told you the MountainClan cats would get here soon," purred Longwhisker, the HillsideClan deputy as the cats stepped on the flat rock. "What happened to you, and why do you have four of apprentices?" Foxstar asked Snowstar. "We were attacked." Answered Snowstar. "Attacked?" echoed Foxstar. "By who?" Snowstar was about to answer that they were attacked by CaveClan cats, but afraid Foxstar would not believe her, because in the battle she had killed Foxstar's deputy, Thornleap and that Foxstar would think she just made up an excuse for killing her intentionally. "Were you attacked by rogues?" asked Foxstar. Snowstar knew that she couldn't call CaveClan cats rogues, but answered yes anyway. "Why are my Clans apprentices with you then, and where is Thornleap? I couldn't find her anywhere, so I had to attend the Clan Meet without her" meowed Foxstar. "Your apprentices were kidnapped and Thornleap was killed!" answered Snowstar. Maplespots, an orange and white MountainClan warrior, didn't like how Snowstar was lying, but kept quiet about it. Epilogue A few weeks had passed and Lilacpetal's kits had matured a little. Greengrass walked into the nursery. "Have you decided what to name your kits yet?" asked Greengrass. "Yes." replied Lilacpetal. Lilacpetal pointed her tail to a kit with one of it's whiskers unusually bent down farther than the others. "That one is Bentkit," replied Lilacpetal. Lilacpetal nosed at another tom kit. "That one in Runningkit, and the other one is Daisykit," purred Lilacpetal. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)